Prisoners of Love
by ScripturientSamm
Summary: As Cederpaw and Thunderbreeze struggle to find out the true meaning of love, whether in friendship or romance, the Badger Guard are on the move - and they're looking for blood. So be warned, for not every love story has a happily-ever-after...
1. Prologue: Bad Begginings

**Hi there! This is my first real fanfiction that will have more than one chapter, so it's very exciting for me! This actually has a website that I post it on, and if you'd like to visit it to become more accounted with the Clans and the cats of this story, please do! There is even a map of the territories! .com**

**Anyway.**

**I do not own warriors (sadly). But I DO own the characters, and the BadgerClan. So THERE! Yup. Well, please excuse this horrible prologue – really, the first chapter is great! But you have to read the prologue to understand later in the story and yes…Enjoy!**

**-Junipershine**

Prologue: Bad Beginnings

The clear mountain air swam with the scents of fresh grass and new leaves. It blew from the InnerLands, where all was peaceful and wonderful and safe. It was not like this place, where the Sun was never seen for more than a few hours, and where the cold cut through the night like a claw through water. It was not like the place where prey was poisoned before it could be eaten; where Twolegs nested everywhere, bringing more of their kind with them every new moon.  
No, the InnerLands were not at all like the OuterLands.  
The moon was high in the starry blanket of a sky, but it cast almost no light, for it was only the tiniest sliver of silver. In this dark time, a meeting was being held in a shaded hollow of trees.  
Low grumbling echoed the clearing as shapes filed in from every direction. Flashes of white rippled in the pale moonlight before turning to the shadows once more. Snarls and rough voices hurled insults at one another as old enemies sat together to become united.  
Suddenly a voice called out to the gathered creatures;  
"Listen!" he called. "Listen to why we have come."

The noise in the hollow slowed and quieted until there were only a few quiet murmurs that were quickly hushed by others waiting to start the meeting. It seemed as if even the trees had silenced their branches; leaves held sill by great suspense.

"You know that this Snow-Time has been harsher than any before, with hardly any food, and ―"

Angry growls broke out from the animals before her could continue.

"There's no prey anywhere!"

"We have been starving and freezing for moons now. It's a miracle that we are even alive!

"The air is harder to breathe so far up in these mountains."

"My babies died of frostbite!"

One voice rose above the rest. He sounded tired and worn out, like he had spoken these same words many times already.

"Yes, yes," he grumbled, turning his nose to the sky. "We're all so very cold and hungry, very good. But what are we going to do about it?"

No one answered, every eye fixed on him as they waited for him to answer the rhetorical question. Snorting, the old animal continued.

"What I mean to say is, were we not perfectly safe and full and warm in our previous home? Did we not rule the forest like no other kind? Are we not strong anymore? Why must we stay here in these horrible mountains? Why can we not return to our forest and rule once again? Who is to stop us; some scrawny felines? Why not take them down?"

A prolonged silence met his words as the stunned crowd took in what he was suggesting. Finally the one who had been first call the meeting broke the gapping quiet.

"The Cats of the Clans, you mean?" he inquired. "The ones who stole our home from us so many seasons ago?" He sounded awed, as if returning to their old territory had never occurred to him. As he spoke, hope flitted into his words, like he new the answers to all. "Yes…yes! Here is what we shall do. We shall send scouts to inspect the situation, and prepare for the journey. We shall pray to our Watchers. We shall sharpen our claws and practice our battle moves."

His eyes gleamed menacingly in the on-existent light of the moon as the gathered animals flexed their claws in hope and impatience. There was a new twinge to the air that now mingled with the fresh scents of New-leaf ― revenge. The lead badger lifted his nose to the sky and cheered.

"The time of the Clans in ending. The Badger Guard shall thrive once again in the forest of the InnerLands! Our time has arisen ― long live the Badger Guard!"

**Duh duh duhnnnn!! **

**PS-Sorry it's so short….**


	2. Chapter One: Kit to Paw

**I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter. It didn't turn out at al like I thought it would, but it's even better! Enjoy, and please comment, but no flamers…please.**

Chapter One: From Kit to Paw

The sunlight streamed through the trees of the camp and warmed Cederkit's perfectly groomed pelt. The brown tabby she-cat blinked proudly into the bright light, as if it were StarClan themselves congratulating her. Lifting her chin high in the air, Cederkit let out a sigh of contempt.

WHAM!

Cederkit yelped as a blur of dark gray barrelled into her, knocking her off her paws. She landed belly-first in the dust, coughing and spitting bits of sand out of her mouth before turning on her brother.

"Trackkit!" she growled. "Look what you've done! Now my coat is all messy."

Trackkit snorted and flicked his tail excitedly.

"When we're apprentices, we'll have to train all the time." His green eyes flashed mischievously. "I'm only helping you to prepare for battle practice landings."

Cederkit glared at the know-it-all tom. "Apprentices don't behave like kits," she seethed, starting to groom her ruffled pelt so that it didn't stick up. She paused and looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "Maybe Swiftstar will realise that you aren't _mature_ enough to be an apprentice yet."

Trackkit's tail dropped to the ground like a rock and his eyes widened. "She…she wouldn't hold me back," he meowed, but his voice quivered anxiously. "It wouldn't be fair!"

Cederkit sniffed. "We'll see," she meowed, then went back to her grooming. Her light brown fur clumped together in spots, and her normally-white underbelly was now the same shade as the sand. As she licked away the mess, Cederkit started to panic. The sun was going down. What if her pelt wasn't presentable in time? What if her Clan-mates thought she was untidy and scruffy, and nobody wanted to mentor her? What if they kicked her out of the Clan for being so filthy and what if ―

"Now, look at my little kits! Oh I'm so proud of all of you."

Cederkit lifted her head of see her sisters and Marigoldfoot approaching. Marshkit wagged her tail at her mother in defiance. "We won't be kits for long," she meowed, her head high.

"Yeah!" Hollowkit bounced around on her toes, circling the other four cats. "We're going to be apprentices!"

Exhilaration pulsed through Cederkit from ears to tail-tip as her sister reminded her of why she was so happy today.

Marigoldfoot purred and leaned towards her kin. "You'll always be my kits," she murmured. "Even when you're flee-bitten, cranky elders." She tried to lick the top of Marshkit's head, but the brown she-cat squirmed away.

"Mum, don't!" she protested. "That mushy stuff is for kittens."

Cederkit silently agreed with her sister. Now that they were about to become apprentices, they couldn't let their mother clean them any more. But…she still had a little time left as a kit…

"Mum, please, you've got to help me get all this dust out of my fur. It's all Trackkit's fault, he pushed me into the dirt and he didn't even apologise! And if I end up going to the ceremony like this, what will the other cats thin of me? They'll think I'm a dirty rotten kit, that's what they'll think of me. Then they won't want me in the Clan, and I'll be cast out as a loner, maybe even a rogue! I don't want to freeze and die of hypothermia all alone! And what ―"

A golden-brown tail slapped gently over Cederkit's muzzle. The young she-cat blinked her pale green eyes up at her mother in a silent apology. Marigoldfoot always told her that she talked too much. _I need to work on that,_ she thought as the queen helped her to straiten out her fluffed fur. _Apprentices are there to listen, not to talk non-stop._

Finally her pelt was shining, licked clean the shiniest point.

"There," purred Marigoldfoot. "All better."

As she spoke, Birchclaw entered the nursery, his pelt bristling with pride. "How are my little almost-apprentices?" He sat beside Marigoldfoot, twining his tail with hers. The way they looked at each other was almost too powerful, and Cederkit had to look down at her paws.

"I'm just making sure they know the rules," Marigoldfoot meowed before turning to face her kits.

"Remember to behave like warriors at your ceremony." She glanced at Trackkit. "That means no yowling, no running around, no fighting. And most importantly, remember to do everything that your mentors tell you. And don't bug the other apprentices too much. Oh, and don't forget to bring the elders their food. And ―"

"Mum!" Marshkit sighed dramatically. "We know, okay? You've told us this all before."

Birchclaw twitched his whisker, amused, and gently nudged his mate. "They're fine, love. Come on. We'll see them at the ceremony."

Marigold nodded, licked each kit on the head, then padded out of the den. Birchclaw nodded to each of them. "Make us proud," he meowed, then headed out after Marigoldfoot.

As their father's tail-tip disappeared, someone yowled.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here for a Clan meeting!"

As Swiftstar's voice carried from the center of the camp to the nursery, Cederkit felt a rush of excitement. This was it!

"No fair," a tiny voice squeaked from behind her. Cederkit turned to see Rabbitkit and Flipkit starring at her with wide eyes. The two tiny spotted cats raced up to the older kits.

"How come you get to be apprentices, and we don't?" Rabbitkit grumbled.

"Mouse-brain!" Flipkit chided her brother. "We're not old enough yet." She looked sulkily at Trackkit. "It'll be no fun anymore without you," she told him sadly. "You always came up with the best games."

Trackkit playfully head-butted the spotted she-kit. "Don't worry," he meowed solemnly. "I'll be back to visit all the time. You won't even notice that I'm gone."

Flipkit's eyes brightened, and she nodded earnestly.

"Hey!"

Six heads swivelled at the sound of a new voice. Hazepaw stood at the bramble entrance, his dark red fur turned a flaming orange in the light. He looked at the four perfectly-groomed cats.

"Hurry up, then, all of you." He twitched his whiskers and playfully started to back away. "Unless, you know, you want to be left in the nursery instead of moving into the apprentice's den…?"

Four squeals of _No!_ echoed through the den as each cat tried to shrug past the others. Cederkit was the first out, and she quickly caught up with a laughing Hazepaw. He glanced at her.

"You nervous?" he asked as they trotted to the meeting place. I _could lie,_ she thought as she watched the older apprentice. _But what's the point of starting off on the wrong foot with my future den-mate?_

"Yes," she meowed, embarrassed.

"Don't be. You'll be fine. It's really not that scary. Actually, it goes by really fast." He looked at her, and his amber eyes were so warm and friendly that they calmed her nerves.

A little.

They came to the edge of the clearing, a small meadow with a great big boulder near the center. Cats stood around it, talking quietly as they waited to start. A feeling of happiness soothed the warm new-leaf air, mixed with the prospect of hope. Today they would add many spirits to the Clan.

Cederkit gazed around the meadow with wide eyes. Splashtail and Brightmist sat together, heads bent in a whispered conversation. Creamfur and Darkwhisker were urging Goldflower out of her den, while Swiftstar and Wildfire spoke softly at the base of the boulder. Even the medicine cat, Ravenwing, emerged from her den to listen.

Hazepaw leaned down beside Cederkit. "Good luck," he meowed, then padded away to join his sister, Ripplepaw.

As Cederkit's siblings joined her, Swiftstar bunched her legs and leaped up onto the rock. She padded forward to stand at the tip, and instantly the noise in the clearing died away. Gazing at her Clan, the lean tabby she-cat waved her tail proudly.

"Today is a very special day for MeadowClan," she meowed. "Not only do we have apprentices to name, but also warriors." Swiftstar glanced at Cederkit and her siblings, then at the two eldest apprentices, Frogpaw and Thunderpaw. Their pelts gleamed just as bright as Cederkit's, and she felt a stab of jealousy that she would only be becoming an apprentice. She shook the negative thought away. At least she wasn't still stuck in the nursery!

"We will start with the warriors." Swiftstar nodded for the two toms to step forward. "I, Swiftstar, leader of MeadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as full warriors in their turns. Frogpaw, Thunderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your lives?

"I do," the toms meowed, sounding excited and nervous at the same time.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Frogpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Frogleap. StarClan honours your eagerness and intelligence. Thunderpaw, from this moment on you shall be Thunderbreeze. StarClan honours your thoughtfulness and your fighting abilities. We welcome you both as full warriors of MeadowClan."

Swiftstar jumped down from the boulder and rested her chin on each warrior's head in turn. They licked her shoulder, and stepped back, eyes glowing.

"Frogleap! Thunderbreeze! Frogleap! Thunderbreeze!"

Splashtail led the cheer, and the rest of the Clan quickly joined in. Cederkit was swept up in the moment and started cheering as well. It was so exciting, and it was her turn next!

Swiftstar turned to face the four kits. Cederkit quivered as she met the leader's eye. Was it true that she had seven lives? She bowed her head, too honoured to keep her gaze steady. Swiftstar stopped in front of Trackkit, who was shaking with anticipation.

"Trackkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Trackpaw." She looked up at the crowd and found the cat she had been searching for. "Pumpkinrush, you are ready for another apprentice. You shall mentor Trackpaw." She nodded at the new apprentice, who then raced off to sit beside the dark red warrior.

Cederkit noticed that Hazepaw looked away from his father as Trackpaw touched noses with him. His tail flicked irritably from side to side. Before she could read more into the tom's strange behaviour, Swiftstar was standing in front of her.

If felt as though she couldn't breathe. Trying to stay calm, Cederkit sucked in breath as quietly as she could. Swiftstar flicked her ear understandingly. "Cederkit," she meowed. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Cederpaw. Mousenose will be your mentor." She blinked warmly at Cederpaw, who flicked her ears in response. Thrilled, Cederpaw raced over to her new mentor. Mousenose dipped his head to her, and she reached forward to touch noses with him.

After Marshpaw and Hollowpaw received their mentors, Wildfire and Pebblemoth, Swiftstar called the meeting to a close. Cederpaw saw Hazepaw turn and pad into the apprentice's den, but she was too hyped up to put any thought into the grumpy tom. She turned to Mousenose, bouncing on her toes.

"Can we go train now?" she asked. "Border patrol, or battle practice, or maybe hunting? Oh, I've always wanted to catch a mouse! Marigoldfoot said that I couldn't until I was an apprentice, but now I am so let's go. What are we waiting for?" She widened her eyes pleadingly at the gray and white tom. "_Please_ can we go?"

Mousenose twitched his whiskers, amused. "Okay, we'll go hunting," he agreed, and Cederpaw squealed and hopped in place. "But only," he continued, "If you promise not to scare all the pray away with your constant chatter." Flicking his tail playfully, he led the way over to where Pebblemoth was trying her best to calm Hollowpaw. It wasn't working so well. The brown and black she cat was running circles around her mentor and Leafsong, who was attempting to help the over-run mottled she-cat.

"Pebblemoth, Leafsong," Mousenose called, and the two she-cats looked over at him helplessly. He glanced at Cederpaw. "Don't do that to me, alright?" he asked jokingly.

They reached the surrounded mentors. "I'm going to take Cederpaw hunting," he said, eyeing Hollowpaw as she raced around. "I was wondering if you'd like to come along with us?"

Hollowpaw halted suddenly. "Yes!" she yelped, turning to Pebblemoth. "Please? Oh please oh please oh _please_?"

_Poor Pebblemoth,_ Cederpaw thought. _Her first apprentice turns out to be every cat's worst nightmare… _She stifled a snort of laughter. _Good luck with that, Pebblemoth. Hollowkit – no, Hollow_paw_ – is impossible to control!_

Pebblemoth glanced at the pleading apprentice, then at Leafsong, who nodded. "I'll fetch Hazepaw," Leafsong meowed, looking around. "Where did he go?"

"He's in the apprentice's den," Cederpaw informed her.

"Thanks."

Soon, the small brown she-cat returned with Hazepaw. He dipped his head to Cederpaw.

"Congratulations, Cederpaw." He meowed flatly. The red tom was trying his best to look happy, but his tail drooped slightly, and his normally bright amber eyes were clouded darkly.

"Thanks," she meowed cautiously. What was the matter with him? He was usually so full of energy. _Maybe he's just tired. It must be hard work being an apprentice!_

Thinking about her new title made Cederpaw all the more anxious to get out of the camp. Hollowpaw must have been on the same brain-track as her.

"Can we go now, please?" Without waiting for an answer, she darted through the tunnel entrance and disappeared.

Pebblemoth sighed. "She's going to be a handful." The mottled she-cat raced after her apprentice, and the rest of the cats followed. Cederpaw's heart raced like a sprinting rabbit as she entered the dark tunnel.

_Watch out, forest. Here I come!_


	3. Cancelled :o

Not that anybody actually reads this, but I'm probably never going to finish this. I mean, I know what happens already, but I'm too lazy to write it. If I ever get around to it, then I'll post the rest. But that won't happen for a while since I've got a real novel to work on now. One that I'm hoping to get published. In real life. *shock face*


End file.
